1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a switch connector, and especially to a modularized switch connector with which electrically conducting jacks can all be electrically connected to a micro switch via the switch connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrically insulating switch connector is used for connecting to a micro switch and electrically conducting jacks, and to cover and protect their electrically conductive connecting areas. FIG. 1 depicts a micro switch 910 and a set of conventional switch connector 920.
The micro switch 910 has three electrically connecting pins extending out of it, wherein the first and the second electrically connecting pins 911 and 912 are provided at one end of the micro switch and parallel with each other, the third grounding electrically connecting pin 913 is extended out of the bottom of the micro switch 910.
The conventional switch connector 920 is composed of three rectangular housings 921 and three electrically conducting jacks 930. Each rectangular housing 921 is a hollow member with a through hole, thus the electrically conducting jacks 930 each with a “U” shaped section are fittingly assembled in the rectangular housings 921 respectively, front openings 922 on the front ends of the housings 921 accept insertion of the electrically connecting pins 911 to 913 of the micro switch 910, in order that the electrically conducting jacks 930 electrically contact with the electrically connecting pins 911 to 913 and their electrically conductive connecting areas are enveloped by the housings 921.
Such a conventional switch connector 920 is composed of the rectangular housings 921, it is supposed to make electric line connection one by one during the process of assembling, its working is inconvenient and is subjected to having a problem of wrongly inserting; the conventional switch connector 920 thereby needs to be improved.